Talk:Der Riese
New Info In all nazi zombies most zombies yell "sam"or grab their heads in pain.They also come more when you turn on the power or activate the radios.The zombies get stronger if you activate the song and easter egg.If you aren't the Dr. you can play with the dogs sometimes so be careful.In Kino if you look through the one of the barriars in the ally you'll see a tower from the Berlin Wall.There are grimreapers and a secret pic of maybe fluffy (Samantha's dog).In Five you find that the Pentigon is very very hightech and if you activate the power you'll see why.There's a creapy man (maybe Dr.Max) that is protecting something with in the facility that is very powerful (maybe Samantha or something else).There are some secrets that is when you go up the elevators you'll here something weird (use turtle beach headphones).In dead ops its stupid and easy.In Ascension there's some toys and more secrets.There are some Teddy Bears and Russian dolls (Samantha's a little girl) and there is a man talking into a microphone saying she's coming and if you do the easter egg he gives you death machines for 2 minutes and says thank you (probly Dr.Max).There was a guy running over the big wall and then falls over and disapears (don't know where he goes).You also can get a picture of what Sam looks like from F.E.A.R. or look up F.E.A.R. trialer because they seem the same.The reason why the powers out all the time is from Sam.She likes to play hide and seek and its perfect in the dark.If you lag in the easter egg you can see a picture of a girl on the death machine.Idk anything for call of the dead yet but i'll get some. EDIT: for Call of The Deadthere is a eay to find the original 4 players on the other maps.(Dempsy, Rictofin, the Proffeser, and Nikoli) :) Hope I helped. 'Translation Error' Der Reise means "The Giant", The Factory is "Die Fabrik" which most people think it is the factory. furthermore it is pronounced (Der-Ri-Za) not (der-ree-za) Der Riese does mean the Giant, I know because speak German Added *** 10/4/2010 I also saw this same mistake and went straight to the talk page to see if anyone had posted. He is absolutely correct on his pronunciation error but a better pronunciation would be ˈʀiːzə Der Ree-zuh also is a wrong pronouncation, rather would be Der Ree-zeh. Glitch? I was playing with some friends and one had 950 points. He tried to buy a gun from the random box. He could not. Due to the lines said by the charachter (Dempsey), it was clear that he apparently did not have enough points. He got 20 points and bought a gun from it for 950 points. Has this happened to anyone before? He probably to the 25 points out of a perk machine. it showed 950 points but he really had 945. If you prone at any perk vendor you will receive 25 points(rounded up to thirty or down to twenty). Each vendor can only be hit once by only one player. this is fixed by takin the 25 points out another perk machine, given you 50 from the machines, the reason for the 25 points was there was a joke running in trayarch was that you could sometimes find money from under the vending machines. This happend also to my friend when we where playing. I made a video about it here and like that guy said we got points out of the bottom of the machine, so that is probebly why. Urth40 19:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I was playing Der Riese and i bought a bowie knife but when I did that after Dempsey examined it my weapon didnt reappear (Ray Gun) and all i could do was bowie knife is this something to do with my Ps3 , or is it a glitch? Sorry posted by me Pavitio 11:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Trasnlation Error Different From Above' Der Riese Actually Means "Giant" And it is pronunced (Der-Ri-s) Der as in dur-dur-dur, Ri as in Reach, and S as in Snake Posted By Daw19yoyo P.s I have an account but i forgot the password I'll try to remember. -the person above is retarded. 'Samsung' if you look in the trailer of Der Riese and watch the part at 1:35 the zombies say "samsung". a possible advertisement or just a plain quincidence. :Actually they just say "Sam!", referring to samantha. Gimme dosh 19:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :One of them says "SAM!", and another one is all like "Saahhh..." Coincidence, but I have to say it dose sound alot like Samsung. Ben Again 11:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Betties I know when playing sole YOUR betties can not harm you but when playing split-screen and co-op can YOUR betties harm you as in damage you and kill you if they go off and you are close to them? 20:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I have checked and no, your betties can't hurt you. I have stood on top of mine in multiplayer and they have never killed me.--Poketape 20:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) No, betties cannot hurt you, neither yours nor your allies. We use them every now and then to fall back to when reloading, to save monkeys. One betty won't cut it in later rounds though, so you need to stock them up and use as a last resort.Veritas007 05:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thank you very much 19:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) A Misconception. In the trivia section, it says "The trailer doesn't show the teleporters needing to be activated as Takeo is able to teleport right after unlocking the door." This is wrong seeing as how if you are playing with multiple people, one can stay at the main frame (as Richtofen did) and another can activate the teleporter to start the timer (Takeo) while the player who stayed at the main frame can instantly link it, and if the person who activated the teleporter stays in it, it will transport them to the main frame for free. Kronos the Beast 15:09, September 1, 2009 (UTC) On another note, what in the hell happened to Dempsey? Takeo and Nikolai (confirmed deceased) went to the teleporters to link them, while Dempsey and Richtofen stayed at the mainfame and it only shows Richtofen and Takeo at the end.--Master of cheeZ 18:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) In the trailer, it shows us that a zombie hits Dempsey, and then there is a series of explosions at what would appear to be the mainframe- where Dempsey was. TankDempsey 16:51 October 1, 2009. I have a theory about that....Doc.Richtofen 17:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Right, i was hoping for a reply but that would take too long. I suffer from bad connection sometimes, and i mean BAD connection (2%, best home hub in britain my ????) and the connection went. It took me out the game and then reloading me back in via the loading screen but with no names(like in solo). Then, when you go back in you appear as Dempsey laying down on your side. you are looking in the direction of the grill with the illuminati message Your back would be square with the arisaka and your feet are directly towards the pack-a-punch. you see a revive sign. It is where nikolai is downed in the trailer. And you can see two player symbols where you last see Takeo and Richtofen. However only Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo's score's come up. The scores could represent those dead. Although, i was playing three player. Though this could represent the last second of the trailer. Dempsey could be down where he is because he was blown off during the explosions. So i guess Dempsey's...Dead! One of his quotes is mos ironic: "Hi i'm Dempsey. And you are...Dead". I guess now its "Hi i'm Dempsey...and i'm also...Dead"Doc.Richtofen 17:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, considering that Der Riese is the first map chronologically, they cannot die in this map, as they appear in shi no numa at a later date.Gimme dosh 16:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Der Riese comes after Shi No Numa. It's the first place of the outbreak, but the Fearsome Foursome meet at Shi No Numa before going to Der Riese. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ^ No it didnt start at Der Riese. They were looking for Sam (or the right teleporter or something) at Nacht, then Verruckt then Shi No Numa. They went back to Der Riese and teleported to Kino Der Toten Strategy Someone should really add a strategy for camping at the M1A1 spawn, where there is only one window and one corridor, but I'm afraid I wouldn't do it justice. Great spot, got to 29 but disconnected! It IS a pretty good spot, I agree. But, the same, I can't write a strategy. So, please, I can write for a good long while, but only when I'm genuinely living only to write at the moment, I'm not THAT excited over the idea this time, so No Motivation = No Section. Can someone do this? -- 02:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I would do it, but I always use the catwalk so I wouldn't know what to write.--Poketape 03:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) (J26Deathbringer) If you want to survive for a really long time heed my warning. Whatever you do do not do the following two things: 1. Do not open both ways in the starting/mainframe room it allows multitudes of zombies to swarm you if you choose to use the teleporter. not opening the door forces the zombies to climb up the fence which takes more time and allows you to escape to another teleport or wherever you were previously camping. 2. If you EVER want to survive any longer than you do now do not EVER use the hallway connecting the mainframe to the power by the doors that open with electricity. The reasoning of this is also simple. Say you just teleported and you want to get back to that teleporter (i usually use Z-C or the one by Quick Revive and the Bowie it has good sight lines, open space and bottleneck to kill a bunch of zombies coming from one side). If you use that hallway every zombie near that teleporter will automatically come to the mainframe to maul you. If you go that way the zombies will all try to hop the fence to get you. So if you're thinking "Oh I'll take the hallway and get there as they all climb think this. if you go there the zombies will stop climbing and come down the front of the hallway. As you turn to flee in the time it took you to get there the zombies that already climbed are swarming behind you. if you use that hallway CONGRATULATIONS you have been effectively trapped. an alternative would be to take the route you took to get to the power the first time (animal testing or the boiler room depending on which way you use). that way the bulk of the zombies will be behind you and you will be able to resume your camping. it took 3 consecutive plays with the same outcome to realize that that hallway is DEATH so on the higher rounds heed my advice and you will survive. I could attempt to write one as i use this spot a lot. Dont know how good it would be though. Best i got to was about 35 before host left game and got disconnectedThe Frantic Fatman 10:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) 2-Player Strategy Why is there no two-player strategy section? We don't have Live, so we only get to play 2 player. There is a whole different strategy with only two people. Monkeys are vital, especially for reloads in later stages, and you don't have to use the Pack-a-Punch as much. We made it to 29 last night no upgrades (that was with dual ray guns though...). Also, since you don't need the Pack-a-Punch as badly, you can camp behind the electric fence, which also is vital. If you have good guns then ammo is more important than points. The only thing you need points for after 25 or so is to get your perks back if you get knocked down. Anybody else play it different with just two people?Veritas007 05:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Check my userpage, I have a pretty good 2Player DR strat. Cpl. Wilding 12:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The catwalk in teleporter C room works great on 2 player. Just make sure someone has the wunderwaffe, and fires it at the stairs when necessary. We camped up to 39 there, before having to run round the map for 4 rounds as we were out of ammo (started by double tap, ran up to the catwalk, jumped off and pass all zombies, went round back up to double tap, activating the barrier on the way. Rinse and repeat. We bought stgs for points to use the barriers. Gimme dosh 16:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I wanted a 2-player strat too, but what Gimme said is really perfect. I might think one up someday, Dolten 01:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Strategy 8 is a 2-player strategy, but it can also be used for more than two players. I wrote it before I made an account, and I tried to fix up some of the spelling on the page since it was shocking. Likewowwipeout 08:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Translation error "In the Z-C teleporter room there is a board with "die glocke ist jetat Malaile" (translation: the bell is now mobile.)" Whatever this language is, it is 'not' German. To be accurate, the part "jetat Malaile" is not German. And Die Glocke should be capitalized. So either the author did write the sentence down wrong or the translators are inventing new words. --217.***.**.** 00:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I can back this up. "jetat Malaile" does NOT exist, what-so-ever. It DOES NOT. Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 23:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I did some research. Jetat is French for: Throw. Malaile is a city in Ethiopia, it's coordinates are Latitude. 5.35°, Longitude. 37.9166667° . And ofcourse, Die Glocke is German for: The Bell. :Putting all these together makes no friggin sense, lol. "The Bell is throw Malaile." [[User:DjuNgleB|'DjuNgle']][[User talk:DjuNgleB|'B']] 19:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, if we follow your logic, we can also assume that "Die" is not the german article, but the english verb in the sense of "to die". This seems quite ridiculous. (I'm the first poster) Araxiel 1911 23:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) A giant easter egg we haven't found yet In the Nazi Zombie themed behind the scenes episode on inside Xbox, Treyarch are quoted to say: So the Cod;WaW community think they have found all the easter eggs? Well let treyarch assure you: You're not even close" I wonder what this means, and what we've missed 10:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC)blah Interesting, 21:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It's more than likely something REALLY obvious that we've missed... TankDemspey 16:55 October 1, 2009 One thing I've noticed is that Fred Tatasciore is voice actor for both Nikolai and Maxis. Maxis is killed by a hell hound(which are on fire). One of Nikolai's quotes is "I was on fire once". The quote could lead you to believe that Nikolai is Chernov, but if your head is partially demented it could point towards Maxis. Shi no numa hanging man, he is American, resemble Polonsky in the same way Dempsey does. Japanese zombies, American's were Japanese enemies. In Der Riese, there is a hanging man out of the map. he is German. It could of originally been a Russian similar to Chernov. Maxis survived, but was badly burnt. He could of teleported his soul into the hanging Chernov character. He then hung is old body up. Ths could also be back by Richtofen shows (a nice word, had a mind block) towards Nikolai, direct enemies. Richtofen coud have seen the hanging Chernov, then seen that it had changed and may have realised that Nikolai was Maxis. Thoughts? Doc.Richtofen 11:20, October09 (UTC) If you go to where the ? box moves near the Trenchgun or to the room off of TP B with the grenades/green brain jar, at these two sites are blackboards that make your characters make sad grunts unless you do it with Richtofen; he will say some pretty excited things. I don't know if this does anything or if it is just an easter egg. 22:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Unmazing I found this whilst playing on my own and wondered if it is an Easter Egg or not. It just say's "JD". (Can be found high on the wall next to where the fly trap is) Any thoughts? - Rockster 23:01 November 25, 2009 :JD is the name of Treyarch's community manager. Or at least his username on the CallofDuty website and his Twitter, "JD_2020" CirChris -Here to help! 23:27, November 24, 2009 (U Another great easter egg is Samantha's ghost. There are true videos and stories of people activating the Fly Trap, then getting teleported to the Mainframe and finally terrorized by an image of a zombified Samantha. Although these stories claim to be true and do have evidence, whether Samantha has returned is up to the player there was something i realized i own a modded nazi zombie mod and while i was messing around with the zombies i noticed some thing i do not own a turtle beach headset but i kept all soundfx off but i left the voices on and when i was listening to the zombies attack me in unison i could of swore i heard a zombie say "we want to play with sam" unless im just hearing things and map pack 4 will be released on SEPT.16 cause while i was looking around i saw these chalkboards with strange writing some of it relating to alchemy but i found a large calender saying sept.16.UUP element 115 UUP was found in a cheesewedge triangular shape and was tested when they did the element contained antigravaitational abilitiesand many words were in german which i can translate german "MOEGLICHE POSITION VON UUP" which in english is "possible position of UUP" and the map had a huge circle of Nevada base area 51 which is very real i dont think because area 51 is restricted means they cant do the inside since noone has ever seen the inside if they did i have no clue how they would get out but i believe if they do make map pack 4 on area 51 it will most likely be on the OUTSIDE of area 51 just like map layout on Shi No Numa AND Der Riese and there is also one more thing i have never tested this theory but the sign on der riese says "Waffenfabik Der Riese" which means "factory of arms the giant" in english what if nacht der untoten and zombie verrueckt and shi no numan and waffenfabrik der riese made a sentence.................... it would make alot more sense anyway my name is mickey you can contact me on playlist my username is mick1016 if there are any questions you need to ask about this i would be happy to answer them thank you for reading i will be doing more research on this nazo zombie stuff maybe opening the help doorSpeical ops genral minigun 23:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) My dad was inside area 51 its just an airforce base.Sgt Sprinkles 15:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The map was never named for the factory the factory was named after the giant robot that's why there is a huge metal wall behind the mainframe mainframe to hid the robot from the staff the zombies were a back up plan the robot was the real purpose of Der Riese. this was the master plan it didn't start in black ops in began in Shi na numa for example why would a factory filled with zombies rise it was being attacked by the players it was the robot rising not the factory and in nuketown zombies loading screen that machine was extracting something to power the robot this was the plan that Maxis started in 1917. The final battle for humanity will be fought in France with our favorite charactors will return to end the zombies once and for all this is the huge Easter egg that treyarch was talking about it is their type of set up so outlandish we don't believe it until it is revealed. Yoteslaya Rounds How many people did you get to round 29 with?Doc.Richtofen 16:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) And i got to 32 with 2 people at the balcony at z-c.Doc.Richtofen 16:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 4p - 28 3p - 29 2p - 34 1p - 27 --Master of cheeZ 18:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 1p - 15 2p - 10 3p - 17 4p -18 & 13 --User: Nazi zombieguy15 6:25, October 10 2009 4p - 25 1p - 10 2p - 26 3p - 27 4p - 20 3p - 27 2p - 24 1p - 65 Gimme dosh 15:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) 4p - 36 3p - 33 2p - 43 1p - 103 1p - 10 2p - 26 3p - 27 4p - 20 user:[limko 11:23, january 12, 2010 4p - 31 3p - 23 2p- 38 1p - 13 Dolten 01:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 1p = 30 2p = 28 3p = 30 4p = 30 I guess 30 is my stumbling block. 18:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Unmazing 1p = 25 2p = 40 3p = 30 4p = 38 Cxxflame 19:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 1p = 33 2p = 31 3p = 29 4p = 27 BengalMan81 22:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Patch 1.6 Der riese was released today for the PC! 00:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thunder I have been noticing that thunder was going off when i either got a perk, or went down and lost a perk.(NyQuil) Has anybody noticed the thunder that has started to sound in the map? I've never heard it before and might have been recently added.--Poketape 20:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) That is either random or it means somrone got a wonder weapon like the wunderwaffle or monkey bomb --Hairyhaggis12 First of all, please sign your posts. Secondly, the thunder was just going without anybody getting any new weapons. We would just be fighting or waiting for the next round to begin and thunder would be heard.--Poketape 19:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It can also mean a dog round will start, a crack of thunder can be heard and also "Fetch me their souls!" If it'a not that i say it is random --Hairyhaggis12 Yeah I've heard it randomly a few times, but it hasn't happened in a few months Dolten 01:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Notice boards I have noticed that on the two notice boards in the map there is some clipping of text which is in German. I have done my best to read it and have used Google Translater to translate most of it. i was unable to obtain a PTRS-41 so had to look at them with a M1A1 Carbine sight. The room just off teleporter B: *mogliche position Von Uup = Possible position of (a red circle on a map) *Die Bienen sind von Ludwigsdorf verschwunded = The bees are verschwunded of Ludwigsdorf (a newspaper of some sort) *...sie für Darstellung rum Oberkommando vor. Liefern Sie bitte sofort = ...them for display around the High Command. Please provide immediately. (first part of paper has been ripped) *There is also a map of Germany with a red circle on it. The circle is around Stuttgart. The Animal Testing Room: *sobald (i think is seigerie) ist der Aufsatz das Robr. = when (don't know) is the article that robr. Urth40 20:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) In the animal testing lab, there is a board on the wall with what appears to be a list of rules. Could you translate those?--Poketape 01:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) And can you post a picture of these boardsDoc.Richtofen 09:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry cannot post picture don't have capture card. Also Uup is the abbriviated version of element 115. Urth40 10:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Die Bienen sind von Ludwigsdorf verschwunded means 'The bees disappeared from Ludwig's village' ToShootToKill 18:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Amm-O-Matic The machine that wasn't added to Der Riese wasn't going to give bandolier, it was going to give ammo.--Poketape 20:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) White Rats I found white rats in the animal testing room that if shot bled I found two of them 1 on the desk next to the mystery box spawn and 1 on the shelf next to the trench gun spawn 02:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC)TrainWreckDC7 :TrainWreckDC7 03:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Question: Anybody know if they mean anything?? When I had played Der Riese, the rats were already dead. Are you sure they were alive before you shot them?--Poketape 03:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) They werent alive, they were dead. i just thought it was weird how they would still bleed, meaning maybe they were fresh experiments, meaning some scientists coulda been there recently??? TrainWreckDC7 01:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna add it as a trivia if nobody minds.TrainWreckDC7 01:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Unexplained Dead Crawler I was hunting for easter eggs and left a crawler. I had been runnin around for a long time and i was slashin my knife at the double tap root beer perk-a-cola machine and the round just ended. my crawler was in the hallway w/ the bouncing betty and was perfectly fine wen i left him Question:Do crawlers eventually die or did i find something??? 03:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) They do eventually die. Maybe if because of blood loss.Doc.Richtofen 15:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) k thanks thats wat i thought 01:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) TrainWreckDC7 yea that can happen to you depending on how much you injure a crawler like if you blow both his legs off or something like that Glitches I don't know if this happened to anyone else... what happened was i was doing the catwalk strategy and jumped down. I was a few feet away from the bowie knife. I died and my friends revived me. But here's the thing, I couldn't stand. I couldn't even move. The only thing I could do was shoot. We left a crawler and my friend tried to have the crawler move me. What happened was the crawler went right through me. Yeah that's happened to me too. Right by the gate. I couldnt find a way out. Had to just die :( Gimme dosh 15:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) It's just a small glitch. Dolten 01:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I would like to point out that if you want to do to multigun glitches at the ? box by having one player down themselves and the other player revive them, use this improved method: Have bouncing betties (at least one). P1 downs hisself, P2 opens the ? box, gets to P1s side, wait a second (so you don't revive too quickly before the weapon comes up), start to revive P1, when the box says hit X (or square) to take the weapon, tap Right on the D-pad (to bring up betties), immediately release and rehold X (or square) and it will give you the weapon and an extra gun slot (unless it was the molotov or monkey bomb). This method (using the bettty) works almost 100% of the time as opposed to doing it without betties with has a high failure rate and is very hard for the host to do. This way it is very easy to get 3 extra gunslots per downing. 23:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Unmazing. Fluffy Quote One person said that Rictofen's quote was "Blondi, is that you?" not "Fluffy, is that you?" They then added this to the page and said it referred to Dr. Blondi. Can this be considered vandalism or just stupidity?--Poketape 00:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess its been changed since then, but Blondi is a reference to Hitler's dog. Does he say it still? New Zombie Map Anyone hear anything new on a new zombie map pack? i read something on Google saying it was suppose to come out on like October 26th and only have 1 map, that map being an Area 51 zombie map i think it might b phony but id like to see wat other fellow editors thought :Nope. Nothing has been said about a new map pack coming out in anyway. There have been no clues, and the October 21-29 theory is just a rumor started by someone. It could happen, but there's no proof for it at all sadly. Also, Area 51 is another theory, but it actually is backed up by easter eggs in Der Reise. However, we'll never know until (if) they release a new map.CirChris -Here to help! 01:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Guys Area 51 didnt start until 1950. Warpanda13 00:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) its very likely that area 51 will be the next nazi zombies map in one of the radio transmissions in der riese dr maxis says that the nevada base (area 51) has a large supply of element 115 and since the zombie experiments have moved twice (verruckt to shi no numa to der riese)the remaining experiment groups will go there and collet element 115 and get overun by zombies again I have been looking around for evidence of a new map. Some say they wouldn't because MW2 is out or that they are working on COD7. I did stumble upon somebody saying they found the new map and that it is called "Uranverein" (German for Uranium Association), but I really doubt it since this is about Ununpentium, not Uranium. I herd Area 51 is going to be in COD Black Ops as another Nazi zombies. As somebody stated earlier Area 51 started in the 1950's. That makes it the perfect setup for Call of Duty: Black Ops as it takes place in the 60's. Trivia What's up with all the wacked out trivia? It was mentioned on another talk page, I think Shi No Numa. References to Total Recall and The Dark Knight? Come on. I bet I could find quotes in all sorts of movies if I looked long enough. It just sounds ridiculous. Veritas007 18:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, has anybody ever tried counting the number of zombies? It would be near impossible in later rounds, but it might be interesting to see what kind of a progression the number of zombie takes. I know it is different for the number of players, but do they increase in number proportionally by round as well? Here are my observations for 1 player: Round one always has five zombies. Round 2 always has ten zombies and one of them will always drop a nuke if you let them inside. Round 3 always has 15 zombies, and one of them has always dropped a max ammo if they are all allowed inside. I did this five times, but I got so tired of going through the first couple of rounds and counting zombies I had to quit. Veritas007 18:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah there is a progression. If it's like Shi No Numa, then for 1 player the max amount of zombies in the later rounds is 24. However, I haven't been able to count them since I was destroying them :D CirChris Talk 20:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I saw that on the Shi No Numa page, but when you get to round 28 I know for certain there are more than 24 zombies. You also can't rely on the number of kills because any zombies killed by the fence will not be credited to your kill count. It may not be feasible to count them, but it would be interesting to know.Veritas007 21:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Actually it IS 24. Even in Round 50 it still is. I've seen this for I used the trick where you run around the... Comm Room? Can't remember which. Anyway, once I had all zombies following me I'd shoot one Wunderwaffe shot (10 kills), wait a little, shoot another (10 kills) and there was always 4-5 left. 5 if they weren't grouped well. CirChris Talk 22:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :You are positive you do not get a nuke, pull the fence, or anything? Because when I look at our kill counts, and divide by number of rounds, you get around 23/24. But that includes early rounds and dog rounds also, and there are never as many dogs as zombies, and we obviously know that early rounds have fewer zombies. Is it possible the 'waffe is killing more than ten zombies at a time? At what point does the number of zombies not increase per round? I think it might be helpful to know, because you could gauge when you need to make a crawler better, and how many points you can expect to get per round. Very applicable.Veritas007 19:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :On solo, it's definitely 24 per round on shi no numa. This continues forever. I have reached 314 on shi no numa, and it doesn't get any harder after 30 or so (if you're using the wunderwaffe). Though i am not sure if it is 24, the number of zombies on verruckt and Nacht der Utoten does not change after a certain point. Der riese is the first map to break this pattern, and is the only zombie map which has zombies that actually respawn. Getting to 103 on that took longer than 314 did on shi no numa... Unfortunately you can't bring up the scoreboard on solo, so you can't check. I may at some point record the number of kills in total during a round we do not use the barriers, or get a bomb.(Gimme dosh 12:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC)) :If you start a 2 player split screen game, back out, start a solo game and then you can hit the back button to see how many kills you have in solo. 23:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Unmazing Fat Man I do not understand why everyone insists on calling the bomb a Nuke, I have even seen some call it a Kaboom. When it most certainly looks like the Fat Man atomic bomb. :A Fat Man Atomic Bomb IS a nuke. A nuke is a nuclear bomb, which means it gets it's explosive power from the nuclear reaction of ripping apart an atom. Atomic Bomb is just another name for the Nuclear Bomb, and Nuke is just a shortcut of it. People call it Kaboom, well, as you know because of the announcer. Nuke is the community accepted name for it, so that's why it's named the nuke. CirChris -Here to help! 19:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Doctor Richtofen's quote when hellhounds appear In the easter egg's section of the article they say that Ricthofen says: Fluffy is that you? But he doesn't he clearly says: Blondi is that you? Referring to Adolf Hitler's dog Blondi. That was killed by an order made by Hitler. Nikolais gun (trailer): It is displayed clearly in the trailer that Nikolai is holding a Ppsh41.However, the sound effect for the gun is in fact that of a FG42. (Why??) Nikolais gun (trailer): In the trailer it is clearly displayed that Nikolai is holding a Ppsh41. However, for some reason the sound effect for that gun is that of an FG42 in the trailer. (why) 17:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Last Stand Grenade Glitch Multiple times I've noticed that if you go into last stand mode at the same time someone grab a Max Ammo powerup, you go down with the ability to throw grenades and full pistol ammo. Anyone else noticed this? Yeah but you can't throw them :( PLZ sign all Talk page edits. Dolten 01:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah its like goining down with no grenades someone gets a max ammo and you just stat throw them go to youtube and search littlerat777 and add me on cod mwr cod3 factory when im looking at the picture on this page it seems to me to be that factory on cod3 the first one where u choose cole? i dont have waw so can some one map both places and confirm this? 01:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Fly Trap and Hide and Seek I did not see this mentioned anywhere, so forgive me if I have overlooked it. Flytrap is an easter egg hide and seek game activated with a PaP'd gun; Pack a Punch a Gun (one that can shoot distance, I don't know if the WW or Flamethrower would work). From the mainframe, go out the ramp (gewehr) side of the starting area. Go to the window on the left. Peer past the window frame and the boards next to it. There is a six-columned structure (difficult to make out) with a control panel (similar to the one on the mainframe) on it. Shoot that control panel with the PaP'd gun. Items will fly up and out of that area accompanied by weird sounds and the voice of Samantha saying 'I want to play a game, how about hide and seek?'. At this point, 2 bears and a Monkey will appear around the map. As you shoot all 3, Sams voice will say 'You found one', 'You found another one', and then 'You win, GAME OVER'. Bear 1; Stand on the mainframe and look up and right. There is a window with flames in it and bear #1 holding the Bowie Knife. Bear 2; Look at the Trenchgun wall icon, turn right and move to the animal cages. Bear 2 is in one of them holding Juggernog. Monkey; In the incinerator under the stairs leading up to TP B. He is in the flames and holds a molotov cocktail IIRC. :That's actually on the Fly Trap page, but it isn't mentioned on this page, don't know why though. CirChris -Here to help! 01:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) trivia Can someone add this to the trivia section: Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity (three teleporters) and power will be yours. (Pack-a-Punch Machine) If you connect all three teleporters you will open the Pack-a-Punch Machine. 02:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I've been trying to figure out what that said. Bad screenshot. General Geers 4:55 May 6 2010 (EST). Typo “Nuke (A nuclear bomb) which kills all of the zombies on the map. (Also gives 400 points to each player) Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dieing.” Under the pickups section (not trying to be a grammar Nazi :3 but it was too obvious) -- 03:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Mixed Up Quotes At the very start of the game when you first spawn the voice actually says "Power levels Critical... Shutting Down Teleporters" in the garbled voice, if you listen carefully you can hear it says "teleporters", but in a very garbled voice. Also there are many quotes that are said that are not mentioned in the quotes page, such as Richtofen saying to Dempsey randomly "Yes Dempsey, I know family reunions can be stressful." Also when Takeo makes a remark one of the Characters may randomly say something along the lines of: "Takeo, just shut your mouth and let us get on with it." Quick Revive Shouldn't we say that the Quick Revive perk is found adjacent to the teleporter? i won't make the change for the sake of people getting angry, but if you find this you may want to change it. Pronounciation I don't find the pronounciation of Der Riese (Der-Ree-za) to be at all correct... I am a near-fluent German speaker, and it has a special enunciation... May I provide it on the page? Father Christmas It says that in the trailer, starting at 1:38, zombies say "Sam,SAM!" but when I watched I heard "SANTA!" Is this a clue for the next map? Maybe it's in a snowy place? (hopefully, I would really like a snowy forest map with crashed German trucks and cars.) Fingers crossed! Commisar1945 17:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but no. They say Sam. Not santa. There are not going to be any new zombies maps, except for ones in BO. And don't cross your fingers, you'll lose circulation. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 17:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) No, I definiteley heard SANTA. Commisar1945 20:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :No. They say Sam in wich they mean Samantha Maxis, the daughter of Dr. Maxis, who created the zombies. --CodExpert 20:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) What is he secret??? WHAT IS THE SECRET OF DER RIESE?????!!!!!! Treyarch, PLEASE tell us!!!!!!! The easter eggs only explain Maxis's, Sam's and Richtofen's stories!!!!! They're practically useless!!!!! Tell us the secret!!!! PLEASE!!! Commisar1945 17:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you realize that we're not Treyarch nor affiliated with them in any way. You're preaching to the choir here, mate. Cpl. Wilding 17:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Trolol :3 :-CB Samantha ghost You know the talking about getting terroized by Samantha? It's fake. Completely and utterly fake. It was on a YouTube video. Scared the sh*t outta me. Luckily, I Looked at Comments and found it was completely fake. Commisar1945 17:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Same its just a hoax,i dont get why they do it there is no point. 11:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Anyone know this egg yet? Hey Guys, unregistered user here...just thought some of you will be really interested in this: While i was just randomly exploring Der Riese with noclip cheat on pc, i stumbled across something i've never read or heard before. From the spawn, through the door right on your left, behind the fence next to the barricated zombie-spawn window (opposite of the door to the animal test labs) is the best description i can give. Far behind that fence, there is a strange construction of pillars. (it has a name i guess, but i don't know any english word for it..) It consits of some pillars which are connected by a circle on top if them. So anyway, here i was, finding that place...on the floor there's a lot of usual debris but also some items that stand out I found: 1x Bowie Knife stabbed into the floor 1xStielhandgranate stabbed into the floor 2xBloody Teddy Bears 1xBottle of Juggernog 1xMolotov Cocktail 1xPack-a-Punch'd Colt M1911 ( might just be me, but it seemed like it had a lot more detail and reflection than the one in a players hands) There is also a panel on one of the pillars that can't be used. Well, sounds like a random visual Easter Egg, eh? Thats what i thought. I was preparing to take a screenshot or 2, so i go there again, randomly holding the "Holy Pistol"(M1911 that launches grenades). I accedently pressed the mouse button, grenade hits the middle of the pile and...wtf?! You hear a child's laugh (maybe the same as the teddy bear out of the Mystery box-song), the items form a circle while floating in the air and get the same green glow the Power-ups like Insta-Kill have..they spin, fly higher and disappear...? I haven't noticed any effect or something...none of this can be seen with a Sniper Scope (At least not on my graphics settings, some console player should try maybe?) I think with some practice, you can hit the spot with the Garand's Rifle Grenade. Check it out, confirm, (explain?)? Hope some of you find it interesting and help my verify this. I tried to be as detailed as possible but if anyone has questions, this is my E-mail and Windows Live Messenger adress: TheSeventhRaven216@Googlemail.com (also trying to proof im not trolling!), i'll answer all questions as good as i can. (' 20:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC))' -Registered User now :) (Frostwrath 21:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) Old easter egg is old. Its called the flytrap. Good find, if you didnt know about it. A Lonely Nomad 21:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep, just found it...but it's article should be linked in the Easter Egg section i think. Just to avoid this in the future. It doesn't stand out clearly enough. (Frostwrath 21:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) giant zombie? in the trailer when tank is about to die , there is a giant zombie then it explodes. did someone noticed? Does anyone know where all the Easter Egg Radio Transmissions are at? I know there's one where you first spawn and one in the trench by the Quick Revive machine. But are there anymore? I know where most of them are if you want to add me on PSN Black Ops or WaW i will help you. My PSN is jacobd300. "Trailer Notes" Something that could be added to the "Trailer Notes" section is "Der Riese is the only Nazi Zombie trailer to feature gameplay elements in first-person mode." What do you think?Sam samurai 05:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Air Raid Siren In the backround I can always hear a siren going off. it rests for like 1 second the plays again. . Yep, I found it in the game files. It's really faint though. General Geers 05:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Garand Glitch? I don't know if anyone has noticed this, but if you get downed/down yourself on any zombie map, and you currently have an M1 Garand (pack a punched or normal) selected as your primary weapon, and you are revived, you will receive full ammo for it. I would appreciate it if anyone could leave a logical explanation to this, or tell if it has happened to them. And if they could add this to the page, that would be great. By the way, I love this website, and I love the Call of Duty series, so keep up the good work! Thanks!BengalMan81 20:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Grunts and groans. I was running around Der Reise and I found those illuminati writings and what not. I held the action button and my guy grunted. Then i was in the mainframe ad did this to the piece of paper in the grate, after that I seemed to get more powerups. I've only tested it with Richtofen and only once with my friends. Can someone else try this and see if it is a real secret or just a coincidence? CJB95 03:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Red Chemical Test Tube This could do with a mention in the Easter Egg bit, definately an Easter Egg, but not sure what it does. My friend told me about this, there is a beaker on the right hand side on a desk, facing teleporter B, that when crouched next to, and the "use" button is pressed, makes the character Grunt/Groan, whatever you want to call it. Quite simply, I cant be bothered to fully test this beaker out, my friend tells me it gives you double juggernaut, because "he swears he can take more hits". Like I said, I haven't tested it out, I see it as more of a rumour, but the "grunt/groan" sound is true (try it out by all means!). I'll quickly take this opportunity to say, thanks to all the people who strive to keep this Wiki up, you guys do a great job :) Contact me if you want, (PS3 Only) dright@hotmail.co.uk RE: RED TEST TUBES its not the red things its the poster next to the shelve ....theres also one where the box goes in the trench gun room and one by the shelve by the cat walk ... I notice that alot of ppl think it is the red tube things but its not and it doest not upgrade your jug. nog . 20-20 Has anyone seen this? At the starting area, go to that post down the stairs near those barrels, and there's the number 20 on the wall. Anyone ever seen it? It could be another clue to something new. I bet Map Pack 4 will come out AS SOON as Black Ops does. "This is the Commisar. Move Out!" Commisar1945 12:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I was at level 35 with another player and we both used the action button on the piece of paper in the mainframe and the game ended. Blackboards and Panels On some blackboards it says "Schwarze Sonne" "Schwarze Sonne" (Black Sun) is probably referring to the inner SS officers, maybe Hans Kammler, who supervised the "Die Glocke" project. Black Sun is also known as Sunwheel, in german "Sonnenrad". One of the panels got the map of France on it, i couldnt figure out why. There are zombie-anathomy-posters in some rooms (i've counted 3), it says "sobald das gehirn herausgestellt wird, kommt der körper zum leben zurück" on the top which means "as soon as the brain is made, the body comes back to life" and on the bottom "gehirn des (couldnt read)", "brain of ...." and is signed by Dr. K. Blum or Blemi. On another panel there is a map marked with a red circle and "mögliche position von Uup?" (possible position for Uup?), Uup is the shortening of ununpentium, element 115. Dr. Maxis tells that they were short of element 115, and a large amount of it is in the Nevada Base. Perhaps this is the map of it. On the same panel, there is a clipping, "Die Bienen von Ludwigsdorf sind verschwunden". It means "The Bee's disappeared from Ludwigsdorf". I don't know what the bees are about, but Ludwigsdorf (now known as "Ludwikowice Kłodzkie") is the location for one of the seven complexes of project "Riese". It is said that "Die Glocke" (the teleporters in the game i suppose) were made and tested there. At teleporter Z-A, near to the mystery-box spawn point, there is a german signboard which says "Notanweisungen" on the headline. German "Notanweisungen: 1. Versetzen sie nicht in panik 2. Nehmen sie das gebilde in einer regelmäßigen weise heraus. 3. Gruppieren ... gekennzeichneten bereichen ... weitere anweisungen." (mostly unreadable) English "Emergency instructions 1. Dont get in panic 2. Take the object out orderly 3. Regroup ... at the marked areas ... for further instruction" The bit about the back sun could be a referace to the fact that all the time you play in der reise the is an eclipse wich makes the sun appear black. Nothing interesting for me, except for the object it says. Not to correct you or anything. It does not mean "The Bees disapppeared from Ludvigsdorf". It actually says " The Bees have disappeared from Ludvig Village." Bees meaning zombies. Ludvigs Village meaning Der Riese. What it means is somehow zombies escaped from Der Riese and have been going about the world causing havoc and making it to some of the olderzombie maps such as Verrukt or Shi No Numa. dumd question will Nazi zombies be back in the standed edtion of black ops or just the hardend and prestige edtion 22:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, not at the moment... but it is possible it will be offered later on as DLC. 12:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC You can play Kino de Toten, FIVE, and Dead Ops Arcade or the standard edition of the game. On the hardened and prestige editions you can play Kino de Toten, FIVE, Dead Ops Arcade, Nacht Der Unoten, Verrukt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. I have no doubt that these will be released when certain map packs come out. black ops Should there be more metioned about this game being in black ops like that the guns sounds are different and the explsions are also different and that you can still obtain the WaW weapons of the wall or something... 00:21, December 10, 2010 (UTC)10_years_of_ed A Zombie Game????? Since everybody loves zombies and the total aspect of it do you think Treyarch should just make a game out of it???? It could actually have a goal to get different maps unlocked. Even go online and make a private match to edit the point cost and whats in the mystery box. It would have all the previous guns. For example, you could set the mystery box to contain the wonder weapons. (Ray Gun, Wounderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, and Winter's Howl). I think that would be a game everyone could buy and enjoy. Kino der Toten??? In the notice board, near the centre there's a picture of something covered up by a tarpaulin, there's a row of seats in front. Is this the teleporter from Kino der Toten? 20:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC)location Der Reise is in Poland, near the Czech border. the coordinates are 50 40'19.49"N, 16 25'11.27"E. (he space is where the degree symbol should go) The actual location is called Osowke, meaning "the mysterious. 20:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) image on blackboards hello i have managed to find out that the images on the black board are the internal plans for the "VRIL 1" saucer Point of interest.. In the new zombie map "call of the dead" there is a new gun it is called the V-R11 maybe it reads vrill? Also you will find Hans Colers invention The "Magnetstromapparat" ,a type of Free energy device that exsisted back in the 1930's It is a Schematical diagram., If you are interested in this please look here http://www.rexresearch.com/coler/colerb~1.htm it is the british intelligence objectives sub committee's final report on Hans coler's device. (according to the report it functions as stated beyond doubt.) inside the magnetstromapparat schematic is some illuminati symbols the 3 on the left translate to "Ohm" as in the SI unit of electrical resistance, named after Georg Simon Ohm . The 3 symbols on the right translate to "935". The pillar where you activate the flytrap is actually part of a circular structure used for testing ufo's not unlike this one here in poland.. in fact it could very well be the same one. Charc0a1 07:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Since we have those pics up, may I note that near those Fly Trap structures in the above pictures, there's a busted up old factory that sorta resembles Der Riese? 50°37'45.38"N 16°29'36.28"E is the factory. The arc thing is just meters south east of it. In Google Earth, there are pictures from people of the factory and structure, to get better looks at them. Ben Again 02:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Samanthas Ghost! Holy crap, I swear I was playing Der Riese and activated the Fly Trap int he middle of a round. A fter being chased by zombies I teleported in teleporter Z-C. As I was going through the vortex I saw a ghostly image of a zombified girl. I am going to try again later and if anyone tries it and sees it please upload an image. It was really freaky and creepy.BeatOli 11:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) you cna put a video you can put a gameplay video of online in der riese in call of duty black ops and world at war Delete redirection name If you type Der Reise instead of Der Riese it will redirect you here, Can some one change it? Riese and Reise are 2 completely different things. 01:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Spelling mistake Der Reise redirects to Der Riese, can someone please remove this spelling mistake? Words Riese and Reise are completely different. Thanks 01:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Add video to video section This video is fairly useful for an overview of the map http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGuhcu9ozhU Breslau in Germany Breslau (Brzezinka) is located in Poland, not in Germany. Somebody have to fix it. Long time ago, Breslau was in German territory, now called Wroclaw, is in Poland. 21:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Anybody fixing this? As someone wrote above, Der Riese is is Poland, near the Czech border. Will someone fix it in the future? Der Riese also can be mean as "The Rise" - Mars Alexander Hellhounds I had in der riese the trenchgun a very long time(until wave 43, because then i got the wunderwaffe dg-2) and all the time i could kill Helhounds with one shot, so i am pretty sure you can always kill them with one shot. Maarten peels. Monkey Bomb in the furnace I couldn't find anything about the monkey bomb when it's thrown in the furnace, not under trivia, not under easter eggs. I think this should be added. Why come replace old pictures? Just because Black Ops is getting this map, doesn't mean we have to take out all of the World at War pics, including some really nice ones, with mediocre/crappy pics of the Black Ops version. Same goes for ALL the other maps. If this were a Mario Kart wiki, we wouldn't replace the pics from a N64 course with the Wii one's just because it was brought back in the Wii version. These aren't brand new Black Ops maps (despite how advertising likes to say), these are WORLD AT WAR maps, ported to Black Ops. I'm not saying don't use pics from Black Ops, but the new 'main pic' at the top right looks like crap compared to what was there, IMO. Ben Again 03:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) They haven't been replaced by BLops pictures, they have been replaced by the Loading Screen of the map (infact, the Blops loading screen looks different). Actually, according to Revision as of 18:29, August 8, 2011, they were. The topmost pic was replaced with the file Der Riese Screenshot 1.jpg (type it in search). It has been set back to the much more awesome pic that was there before. And for that, I thank whoever. Ben Again 02:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Where do you think Der riese might be located 15:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Maxim Ouglitskih Where is der riese located 19:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Maxim Ouglitskih No one is answering my freaking question where is der riese located 20:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Maxim Ouglitskih ahh buddy are you freaking blind during the beginning of a match it says near Bresleu Germany . 02:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) That crap has nothing to do with my post, AND it even says on the wiki page. BTW no one's gunna answer a pointless question like that the instant it's added, this isn't a chat helpline. Anyway, since registered users like me don't count as registered users, I couldn't put the picture I wanted to see in. I guess it's acceptable to put the menu screen picture at the top, but the file zombie.jpg is too awesome to not put on the page. So here's what I'm thinking... ---- Teleporter C Room (Main factory area) After opening the door in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. Inside the building, the final Teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs where a barricade is blocking Zombies approaching from a cave. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on Zombies approaching the building. The balcony is also a good spot to hold out at, as all zombies can come in from one direction and the height offers the players a good view on how many zombies are moving in. Weapons Available: *STG-44 - 1200 points *Bowie Knife - 3000 points Perk Machines: *Quick Revive - 1500 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn at the end of the catwalk above the Bowie Knife *Radio - two of them are in here, one on a shelf in front of the staircase and another one at the end of the underground alley. ---- Any takers? Ben Again 11:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Achievments Does anybody know, if you bought the Hardened/ Prestiege Edition of Black Ops or download Rezurrection, do you get the achievments for the zombies maps ( like activating the fly trap?) Sporkmasta42 18:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, those achievements were WaW exclusive 20:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Riese vs. Reise I'm pretty sure the menu of W@W spells the map "Der Reise", whereas all of its instances are "Der Riese", which is the misspelling. Correct me if I'm wrong though. Aces Creed 03:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Is der riese a real place? First its spelled R-I-E-S-E, go to google translator, der riese means 'the giant' whcih is what the map is supposs to be called, if misspelled, its called 'the travel'. Second, the Der Riese facility was ACTUALLY A REAL PLACE. No, its nothing like in zombies, its a factory in somewhere Poland. Search it up, I found a pic of a decomposed MG42 there, guarding it. Americangunner521 19:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know if u can get 5 perks at once, now that Mule Kick has been added, if so, it should be added to the page. IamAwawGOD 14:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :You can't. And because it's not any special to Der Riese, I won't add it to the article. 20:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Can someone revert that last edit? its not translated to the weapons factory of the Giants its The giant weapons factory. I would do it if it wasnt locked 14:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Informtion I happened to see an error and would fix it if it wasn't locked. In the power section, it states this is the third map with power including Shi No Numa. Shi No Numa has no power so this would be the second map. Govols93 01:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Govols93 :COD:NOT#STRATEGY. In short, we banned stuff like that. 20:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what happened to the strategies for der riese. There used to be like 5 or 6 and now I can't find them!!! Did some idiot delete them or what??? Burned00 20:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but why did they ban it??? Burned00 20:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) German Article So, I was wondering, should we leave it Waffenfabrik Der Riese, or should we change it to the proper der Riese? In German, the article isn't capitalized (IE, "Hey, der Mann ist [proper article, believe it's der, can't recall) Deib!"), so why should we do it here again? 21:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Trailer I don't know if anyone else is having this, but when I try to watch the Der Riese trailer, it says that the video is private, so I can't watch it. If anyone else is experiencing this, could someone upload a new video perhaps? It is important to the page, and should be watchable. 18:10, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I've replaced it with a Machinima one. 18:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Date Since this has been the reason for another edit war, why not take it up to the talk page instead of solving it with constant undoes and talk page drama. Anyway, one side is trying to change Der Riese's date to 1946 as opposed to the "currently established" late 1945. I don't remember where late 1945 is mentioned in-game (it's a long time since I've actively played Zombies), but Dempsey says "let's send those freakbags back to 1946" in Kino der Toten when he kills zombies with the Thundergun/Zeus Cannon which implies an earlier map, and Der Riese seems to be the only logical choice for this. I'm in favor of changing it to 1946, though I'd be glad to hear where late 1945 is given as a date by in-game sources. Discuss. 10:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : There is no proof for ANY date. Only speculation. Like the fact that Shangri-La and Der Riese take place at a similar time due to the solar eclipse happening. However, There is a single mention of 1945 in the Twalker files. 10:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Or Shangri-La is on Mars. 1945 into twalker files is only a reference to the Trinity atomic bomb test. Harvey Yena (talk) 07:10, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see how Dempsey, a character known for being loud and obnoxious and not particularly intelligent, saying one throw away line is proof of Der Riese's date. And while my memory may be faulty, doesn't one version of Der Riese state the date and location? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 16:14, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::A quote is still a quote. Dempsey isn't particularly dumb nor does the quote make very little to no sense, so it's still credible. We've used one-liners by the four as proof before in several cases. Also, you may be right, I'll check on it later (unless someone else gets to it first). 21:14, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I tried both WaW and BO versions, I didn't see a date anywhere on either of them. 13:06, July 1, 2015 (UTC) When did Breslau become Polish? When was Silesia (the area that contain Breslau) annexed by Poland? Sarsath (talk) 02:32, March 26, 2019 (UTC)